rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
Other London
Other London is nestled under the city of London. It was created when the lightning rail experiments flooded the city, and most of it has the crumbled remains of the original city of London nestled around it. It's nearly the polar opposite of Upper London - everything is more dingy and dirty, with a number of stalls set up through the area with merchants hawking their wares. Most of the wares Other London were grown down there - most of the Upper London gang doesn't recognize a lot of it, but the stalls with food they do recognize are clearly the best off. There's a doorway that leads through to another bazaar, staffed on both side by guards. It's a normal market - a lot of clothes, food, etc. The ceiling here is maybe 50 foot high. There's big iron girders holding it up. The floor isn't terrible; it's covered in a strange almost mulch-like underfoot (probably paper and other rubbish). Other London takes up multiple floors of the underground. Most of the city seems as though people just set up shop in whatever was left. There's a lot of remnants from the flood, and people have mostly populated around it. It's not completely a slum, but it's still dark. All of the lighting comes from the buildings - it's nearly completely encased by the city above it, so there's no environmental light and no streetlamps. The farther in, the seedier it gets. There's a lot of barely concealed underhanded dealings happening; there's not much point to hiding them down here. Eels and rats are cheap, and bread is expensive. There are both official and unofficial ways in and out of Other London. The official way out is located in a central square, where the more well-off merchants are; there's an Upper London guard standing there near a freight elevator. The Upper London police have a mutually agreed upon boundary with the gangs and neither really interferes with the other. Barret's headquarters The way to Barret's headquarters is downhill. It starts to feel a bit damper; it begins to seem more like a traditional slum as opposed to a reclaimed city. There are less people in these areas; however, it's basically the no-mans-land between the contesting gangs of Other London. Barret's headquarters look out onto no man's land. Further in to Barret's territory, it's a bit more lived in and less like the slums. It's a bit closer to the top, a good balance between market and domestic areas. His headquarters look as though it used to be a town hall - it's large enough, with columns out front, and seems in good repair. It's clear that it's been fixed up; the buildings next to it are crumbled. Stone walls have been reconstructed, and there's a fence around it. In addition to the fence, there's a metal gate in the middle. There's an overhang over the front part, and huge oak doors on the front. The balcony on the second floor, with bay doors. It's very fancy inside - up to Upper London standards. There are tapestries and carpeting up some stairs. Sasha refers to her room as being in the basement. Up on the next floor, there are walnut doors with faux gold paneling on the doorknob. Barret's office is large and opulent; good-quality and well-maintained, very austere. There's a bookcase on one side, and a very large desk on the opposite end. On their side of the desk are two chairs. There's a small drinks cabinet with decent wines and brandy. There's a slightly ajar door near the bookcases. The Bloody Bulldog The inn that the party stays at while in Other London. It's posh by Other London standards; there's tables and glasses, as opposed to metal tankards. The pub is run by Grag. The Compound The path to the compound is a few floors up. They wander through Racket territory; it's a bit more friendly to the center of the spaces with courtyards. It's a hike up through a number of small alleyways and then some slimy, drippy, moldy stairs. There's a massive gate that leads to a different gang's territory. It's a bit harder than Barret's turf; eventually it gets to a point where there's discoloring on the walls, and it's clear that no one has lived there in a while. It leads to where the floodwaters used to be - everything gets marshy; a lot of stone is buckled upwards, and squelch when stepped on. It begins to slope down precariously, and there's a few buildings left standing. Most have fallen down. It leads down to where they're looking over the Thames. It's barely moving; there's pieces of rubble in the middle of it, and it's clear that both Londons are dumping into this. There's still a roof over their head, but it's very high up at this point. In the distance, they can see enormous buttresses holding it up. On the nearer side, there is a makeshift square compound - someone setting up shop in the buildings that remain. There is an iron fence and a large makeshift gate - there are high walls on three sides, with a lower wall on the side that faces the Thames. There are two main buildings, some parts which are raised on stilts. A lot of the surrounding area is quite boggy. There's a wooden shed on stilts, looking as though it was made out of some manky wood, and looks to be the most recent build. The two-story building on the left-hand side is larger and is in a state of disrepair. It used to be a church; most of the upper floor is gone, and the steeple is mostly gone as well. It has a raised roof, potentially for a loft. The other building was most likely once a vicarage, and is in a worse state than the church. It seems to contain a stockpile of items - crates with weapons and such in them. The front door of the church is trapped with a thunderstone. Inside, on the first floor, there seems to be a small contained cooking fire, a few bunk beds, chairs, and a doorway at the far end with a spiral staircase that leads down to the ground floor. The room itself seems to be half storeroom, half living room, and not particularly luxurious. There are multiple barrels of explosives, and then crates with weapons. On the ground floor of the church, there are sets of pews that have been pushed to the side. Post-explosion, both the staircase to the steeple and the staircase to the second floor have caved in, and chunks of masonry have fallen from the roof. The far side of the church caves in, and then the rest, until it's a pile of rubble. The shed is just a trap - there are loads of alchemists fire hanging across the ceiling, and at least 50 barrels of gunpowder around the walls. Category:Location Category:World-building